


All the Joy and Pain

by HYPERFocused



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soundtrack of three lives. Or should I say, mixtape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Joy and Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxlives/gifts).



> Section headings are all song titles from the FBDO soundtrack, though not necessarily in the order they were intended. Title from Danke Schoen.

**BAD:** Cameron Frye knows what he is. He's known it all his life, or at least as long as he's known Ferris, which is thirteen years, now. Sometimes he thinks it's only Ferris' s existence that makes Cameron real.

His parents have told him one thing, consistently, over the years. He is more trouble than he's worth. It doesn't matter that he's never done anything to deserve such ire, and can't imagine he ever would, or could, for that matter. He isn't Ferris, after all.  


 **Beat City:** They don't hit him. Cameron thinks his father probably would, but that would entail paying him some actual attention, and Cam's just not worth the bother. If he had to quantify, 80% of his father's affection went to his fucking car, 15% to his mother, and Cameron got the other 5%. Not the actual Cameron Frye, the perfect son his father wished he had. When Cameron turned thirteen, Ferris gave him a five year calendar, "FREEDOM" in red magic marker on June 1st, 1991. Cameron loved it. He marked off the weeks until he graduated, and would make his escape. 

**The Edge of Forever:** If Ferris could make the day last an eternity, he would. Even the crappy parts, because he got to share them with his best friend, and his girlfriend. He's loved them as long as he's known them. But he's not stupid. They will never have this time again, no matter how many times they skip school. He will never feel this happy, this much in love. Sloane will never feel as cool and beautiful as Ferris imagines she must. Cameron will never feel this free, this open to new experiences. New for them all, and Ferris will never be sorry. 

**Love Missile F1-11:** The first time is almost a fluke. Ferris is fifteen, Cameron's just turned sixteen. Sloane isn't in the picture. They know her, but Ferris's charms have yet to win her over. They're watching pay-per-view porn on Cam's dad's satellite system. He never pays attention to the bill. Cameron can't help watching when Ferris touches himself. He wants to join in, so badly, but he doesn't dare. He can't do this and not touch Ferris. But Ferris is braver than even Cameron could have predicted. He leans over into Cameron's seat space, and kisses him. "I do, too," he says. 

**March Of The Swivelheads:** Sloane isn't sure exactly how things worked out the way they have, but she's very glad they did. The three of them work well together. Ferris is the voice of fun, of adventure. Sloane brings her own brand of daring, pushing different limits. Cameron is the calming influence Sloane and Ferris need. But nobody is calm now, caught up as they are in each other. Sloane doesn't know what to do first. Watch Ferris's face as Cameron sinks down on his erection, pull Cameron down to lick her open while she strokes Ferris off. The possibilities are endlessly incredible. 

**Oh Yeah:** Ferris gets what he wants, except for the car and really, who is he to deny Jeannie the possibility of being where Ferris isn't? Not Ferris. What he wants right now, more than anything, is the three of them together, sharing a shitty apartment, and going to their respective schools. U of C for Cameron, Northwestern for Ferris and Sloane. But that's going to take some work. Some compromising. Ferris will have to buckle down; Cam needs to take the stick out of his butt, and Sloane needs to stop being so perfect. It's a lot to live up to. 

**Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want:** Cameron has a hard time believing his good luck, or at least believing that it will last, or that he deserves this kind of happiness. Sloane and Ferris argue the point, or kiss him out of his doubts (and out of his clothes, too, if he's lucky enough.) But his dreams and wishes mesh with Ferris's and Sloane's. He has what he wants, or who he wants, which means he has what he needs, as well. Sloane and Ferris need him just as much. For the first time he can remember, Cameron Frye can't think of a single complaint.

 **Radio People:** Ferris gets a job at the college radio station, and Cam and Sloane hang out in the crappy studio, making up better lyrics to some of the stupider songs. Eventually Cameron will write his own songs, and sell them to rock bands with more telegenic looks than he believes he has. By this time, Ferris will have graduated, and began working at WLS. His followers will be many, and they will be loyal.  
Cameron will sell his first film script about ten years later. It'll make him semi-famous; a critical darling, and the lead role will make Sloane a star.  


 **Taking The Day Off:** Except for killing the car, their day in the city turned out to be the most exhilarating one of Cameron's life (so far). The Ferrari crashing through the glass was pretty damn exhilarating, too.

Cameron takes a lot of days off, after that. A day off from fear; Cameron's done the worst thing possible, and survived his father's rage, unscathed.  
He gives himself the day off from self-recrimination. He's going to take a cue from Ferris, and just be himself. If the experience taught him anything, it's that it is past time to say, "What _aren't_ we going to do?"  


 **Twist And Shout:** In twenty-five years, they'll throw an actual parade in honor of Ferris Bueller's anniversary on the air. He'll lip-sync to a song from before his time, while his girlfriend and boyfriend watch, laughing. If things go the way they all hope it will, the celebration will end with a wedding. Even if it doesn't, they'll still keep their vows. They have for two decades now. That's what love means.  
And maybe, some other kids will have an adventure that day, take off for the city, go dancing in the street. Give a new twist to an old shout, so to speak.


End file.
